Dokapon Legacy!
by healylite
Summary: Norma jacks a ps2 from Senel's house and coerces Jay and Moses into playing Dokapon Kingdom with her, a video/board game. A two part story.


Quick story in which Norma, Jay, and Moses play a ps2 game, Dokapon Kingdom (also on the Wii and DS!). It's like a video game version of a board game, like Mario Party, and kinda similar to Monopoly. The object is to make money and capture towns, but you can also mess around with the other characters and beat them up, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dokapon Kingdom or Tales of Legendia~

This should just be two parts! Hopefully I'll have the second part up soon, gotta write it! haha

The Dokapon Legacy!

Part One/Two:

Norma stood proudly, gazing at her handiwork. Peeerfect. Everything was all hooked up, working, and you know, just generally peachy. The ps2 she jacked from Senel's place was attached to the TV that she pestered the innkeeper to put into her room (she was actually paying her rent; the least she deserved was a TV for her effort!) and a game case lay on the bed. She picked it up gleefully and turned it over to read the back.

"Two to FOUR PLAYERS? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT!" she shouted angrily. She turned it over again. The game was called Dokapon Kingdom. Dammit! She just grabbed the game that was closest in sight! And she wasn't about to go BACK. She already finished her work of the day!

Wait a minute…What was Senel even doing with a multiplayer game? Norma mulled this over for a moment. He had never, ever, ever asked her to play anything with him. He never played this game…. Or did he…

She angrily flung the case back on the bed, grabbed her bag and headed out. Nope, there was only one option. She'd have to recruit some suckers to play with her.

* * *

><p>"Please C!"<p>

"No!"

"Pleeeeaseeee?"

"No!"

"Please with an amango berry on top?"

"I'M ALLERGIC!"

"C! Give me one good reason you can't!"

"Because… I, unlike somebody, am going to do something good for the city and exterminate monsters," said Chloe huffily.

Norma sighed. "Got it. Date with Senny."

"I-it's not a date!" protested Chloe. Norma noted that she was red already. Way too easy.

"Lemme guess…Shirl's going too."

"Yeah…" Chloe looked a little disappointed, but under Norma's gaze she quickly perked up. "We work well together. It'll be a breeze!"

Norma shrugged. "Yeah it'll be a romantic breeze alright (At least they'll be keeping Senny busy for a while so he won't find out about the ps2)."

"I-it's not a date!" insisted Chloe. "Why don't you ask Will to play with you?"

Norma glared at her. "Why don't YOU ask an OLD MAN to play a GAME with you!"

Chloe looked horrified. "NORMA, that is SICK."

"I TOLD YOU!" Norma laughed as she headed out the hospital. Yeah sure she'd ask Will. If she wanted to get thrown into his "basement" for trespassing and stealing, or even worse, if he actually wanted to play…

Hattie wouldn't work out either. She'd probably only want to play if Will came too, and what if she insisted she'd bring some snacks along…

* * *

><p>Poor Jay didn't even have a chance. Norma said something about Senel's house, a game, old men, and dating and then he found himself being bossed into showing up in her room (?) in fifteen minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>"YO RED!" shouted Norma. Moses was always a good addition to a party if she wanted to tick the innkeeper off because of noise levels. Not that Moses wasn't a regular anyway, he couldn't figure out how to hook up a TV into his tent, so mooching off of Norma's was totally okay with her as long as he paid for every hour he was in there…<p>

"Bubbles. Whaddaya want," asked Moses. Her freaking loud voice woke up the whole camp.

"RISE AND SHINE BABY!" continued Norma. "I need you to do something for me."

Moses immediately curled in fright. "Again? No! Not after last time!"

Norma rolled her eyes. "Quit being such a wimp and just do it!"

"Ain't no way IN HELL."

"It's not going to hurt this time!"

"Last time you said that I was bleedin' for days!"

"Moses, just shut up and come," said a new, far more stoic voice.

"AAAH!" screamed Norma and Moses, as they noticed Jay who seemed to have come from nowhere.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" yelled Moses.

"YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK," added Norma.

"I was here the whole time," answered Jay. "I followed Norma here."

"Why…Why didn't you say something!" Norma asked, still breathing heavily.

"I…was right behind you…" Jay said, now staring at Norma and Moses with newfound respect for their stupidity. "We…were even talking about snacks before we got here."

When Norma just stared at him blankly, he sighed and gave up. "Let's just go play that game now."

* * *

><p>"So what are we playin'?" asked Moses, lounging on the right side of the bed. Norma sat in the middle, and Jay sat to the left. Jay was in the middle before but after Norma and Moses kept prodding and pestering him, he insisted on switching.<p>

"This game!" said Norma proudly, thrusting the game case at him. It hit him square in the face.

"What the hell!" shouted Moses.

"Sorry. Hand spasm," lied Norma. Jay high fived her.

"It's called Dok…doka…something," added Norma helpfully.

"Dokapon kingdom," corrected Jay.

"Yeah doka…dom…" agreed Norma. "What JJ said!"

"You two idiots would never be able to manage first player, so I'm first," said Jay, grabbing the first controller.

"Fine then I'm second!" said Moses quickly before Norma grabbed the second one. She huffed.

The game started.

Favorite color?

Jay picked blue.

Class?

Jay picked thief.

Jay messed around with the faces until he picked the least stupid looking one. He typed in "Jay."

"My turn!" Moses exclaimed enthusiastically.

Favorite color?

Moses picked red.

Class?

Moses picked warrior.

He picked a happy looking face and spiky hair and inputted "Moses."

"Finally I can pick!"

Favorite color?

Moses and Jay were not surprised at all when Norma went straight to yellow.

Class?

Norma picked magician.

She picked short hair for her yellow witch and chose the "ditzy" look. Then she inputted "Norma" with a heart symbol right after it.

When she was done, the king in the story asked if they wanted to redo anything. Jay pressed no, and finally the game was about to start!


End file.
